Two Can Play That Game
by ashybaby
Summary: Ana Steele is a college student whose world is about to be turned on its axis. When she meets Seattle's eligible bachelor and CEO Christian Grey, nothing prepared her for him. Unbeknownst to Ana, Christian has something else up of sleeve for her. Will Ana accept everything that Christian has to offer her or will he be denied? All is fair in love and war right and two can play.


Chapter One:

Looking out the window of our small Portland apartment I am meet with the falling of rain. Rain wasn't something that particularly liked but I couldn't help the weather, it actually matched the mood that I was currently in anyhow as I listened to my best friend and roommate, Kate, gather up the materials that I would need for today. Today, I would be traveling the long distance to Seattle to interview none other than CEO Christian Grey of Grey Enterprises.

Generally, this was Kate's interview she obtained after months and months of badgering the man, too which he finally relented and arranged to meet with her today. As fate would have it though, Kate got sick and needed to someone to conduct the interview for her because she didn't want to reschedule it so, being the best friend that I am, I decided to go in her place. Even in a sick state, Kate was a force to be reckoned with.

Once I looked back at my best friend she was finishing up stuffing everything into my bag for me. "Now Ana, I want you to take really good notes because this article is 100% of my final grade and I just know that with this, it will land me some really awesome job interviews at some high end papers" Kate gushed.

"Have I ever let you down before Kate?" I asked her, a little offended by the fact that she didn't think I didn't know or even realize just how important this interview was to her.

"No, of course you haven't. I was just saying Ana, I know that you will be awesome" Kate rushed over and hugged me to her.

"Okay you, you cover up and eat your soup that I made for you. I am going to get going" I told her and lead her back to the couch where she settled in with her soup and a blanket.

"Thank you again Ana, also take my car. I fear that your little bug would not make it to and from Seattle, especially not in this weather."

"Hey, don't be knocking on my Wanda. She is an awesome car." I playfully scowled at her, too which she stuck her tongue out at me. I grabbed the bag full of stuff and her car keys after I said my goodbyes and made my way out into the rainy Portland weather and toward Seattle…

Once I made it safe and sound to Seattle, I shortly arrived to Grey Enterprises. The building was enormous and once I stepped out of Kate's car and looked up at the building, I suddenly got nervous. Swallowing the nervousness that I felt, I straighten my ponytail a little and made my way inside the building. The inside of the building was beautiful, with white pillars in the lobby and a beautiful blonde woman sitting behind a marble desk in the middle of the lobby. The blonde woman looked straight at me once I came into her line of sight.

"Hello, my name is Ana Steele and I have an appointment to meet with Mr. Grey" I said politely to her and in return, I was offered a kind smile.

"Ok Miss Steele, hold on one moment and let me double check to see if they are ready for you" the lady said to me and I just nodded at her and waited while she dialed who ever she needed to dial. After about five minutes, she replaced the phone on its hook and looked at me once more.

"Okay Miss Steele, they are ready for you. Go to the gold elevator and push the button to the top floor. Mr. Grey is waiting for your arrival." She said and I thanked her and followed her directions. Once the elevator doors opened for me, I wasn't prepared for the site that behold me. There standing in the door way of the opened elevator was none other than Christian Grey and the photos that I have seen did not do this beautiful man justice.

Christian Grey was standing there in a beautiful tailored suit. His hands firmly at his side and the way that he was looking at me, I thought I just might combust right there and then.

"Hello Miss, I am Christian Grey. I presume that you are Miss Kavanagh?" Mr. Grey said. I just stood there like an idoit. This beautiful man was speaking to me and my mouth could not form any sentences right that minute. I must look like a fish out of water because Christian Grey just smirked at me.

"Ummm, actually Mr. Grey, it is Anastasia Steele. Miss Kavanagh is indisposed at the moment and has asked me to conduct the interview for her" I said to him, trying to keep the squeakiness out of my voice.

"Very well then, Miss Steele please right this way." Mr. Grey said and then proceeded to put his hand on my lower back. My back immediately felt as though it had caught fire to it. His touch was so powerful. Once inside his office I immediately sat down in the closet chair available for fear that I might just faint in the middle of the room.

"Well Miss Steele, I am a little pressed for time so if we can get through this as quickly as possible, I'll try to answer everything you have for me." He smiled this time. Insert swoon.

"O-okay, well the first question that I have for you is why did you chose this line of work for yourself?"

"Well, I have always been interested in the business field, and I think that all my talents that I have acquired over the years, has been very beneficial to not only the success of this very company but also, to the success of everyone that is involved in the company." Mr. Grey stated. I was very impressed with his answer and wrote it down word for word.

"Do you have any hobbies and/or goals outside of your job?" I asked.

"I do the normal things anyone else does, I spend time with family and such but outside also, my work is still my life."

"Are you currently seeing anyone?" I asked him and had to look down on the paper once more to see if that was actually the question that was written down. Why would Kate want to know that? I pray this is only the one personal personal question that was on this sheet.

"I don't think that is really irrelevant but no, I am single." Mr. Grey said.

"Are you gay?" What the hell! I looked again, and sure enough written right there in black and white was the question I had just asked. I think my face became 50 shades of red because when I looked up, Mr. Grey face was less than please with that question.

"No, Ana. I assure you that I am not gay"

I really needed to get out of this office now and get some fresh air because being this close to this man was making me all loopy. This man was doing something to me that I couldn't explain and I needed to get far away and fast.

"Well Mr. Grey, I think that is all that I need for now. I thank you for your time and also, thank you for answering all my questions for me" I said to him as I started to pack up my things.

"Not at all Miss Steele, it was nice to meet you. Here let me walk you out" Mr. Grey said and proceeded to walk me to the elevators. Once at the elevators, Christian Grey pushed the button and began to wait with me.

"I was wondering" Mr. Grey said to me "If you had any plans in the near future, once you have graduated of course" He asked me.

"Umm, as of right now I am just trying to get through it and then I plan to move up here with my best friend Kate" I said to him, kind of stunned that he even asked me in the first place.

"Well, if you are in need of any good references, we have a very successful internship here made available to those who are willing to succeed in all different lines of work" He said to me. I just looked at him.

"Umm"

"Here, take my card and call me once you thought about it some more. My office number is on there with the direct line to my phone. Once you have thought it over some more, please give me a call" He said to me and placed the little squared card in my hand.

"I will and thank you Mr. Grey" I returned a smile to him. At that time the elevator had arrived and I stepped onto it. Once I meet the face of Christian Grey once more. I thought I say something in his eyes that said he didn't want to see me go so soon.

"Umm, thank you again Mr. Grey"

"You are most welcome Ana. I will be awaiting your call, please drive safely" Christian Grey said to me than the doors to the elevators closed. I felt a loss that I have never felt before once those doors closed. All I knew was that I had to get out of there and back to the normalcy that was my boring life. I had to put this interview and Christian Grey behind me but I had a feeling that that was going to be easier said than done.


End file.
